It Starts Tonight
by DaenyClarke'09
Summary: What if romance happened for one night after a year of friendship. The night that changed for this woman for the rest of her life. What if romance happened for one night. The night that changed this man for the rest of his life. They had met, they had shared, they will care, they will love. A night filled with so much passion, it couldn't be stopped. Two-Shot. Rated M.
1. The Passion

**HEY GUYS! Long time no see am I right!? Well lately of course I always say that in the beginning but tonight I'm in a certain mood to write and I will finish this no matter how late I will stay up. By the time I finish this I will let you know the time of morning. It's a one-shot and I'm just writing straight down and won't go back and edit. It'll be just what's on my mind and in my heart. Hope you enjoy!**

I can't believe this. Why is this always happening to me? Am I just a weak person for feeling like this? All the time? What did I do to deserve such responses? How did this even happen? What happened? Could I possibly just be taking a dose of craziness?

Confused? Well so am I. I've been confused for months. Wait...

No Weeks.

Nope not that either, DAYS. Yes days.

One minute I like one person and the next I feel something with another and it's like the original just disappears completely. Not like he cared. Almost a year you'd think a boy would get the memo. Like hey! I'm single! Hey! I'm ready to be with you! Hey! I'm laying out all I can for you! But just doesn't care. Doesn't bother showing up and even if possible just cancels anyways.

Until my body feels something I'm not "cheating" on anyone. Because I'm single, never dated. Haven't dated for awhile. About a year. Haven't been with anyone for a year. Haven't had fucking sex for OVER a year!

I used to think sex was underrated, like why would I want it all the time? It's too much. But lately I've been so starving of a partner I've found myself masturbating every night I can just to release some pressure. I'm horny a lot now, my pussy so wet I feel like I'm cumming just as I walk to work. I scream and call out names when I release but it's not enough to satisfy me. And in my past relationships I could barely "keep it up." But that doesn't work for I'm a woman. More like I couldn't "keep very wet." They had dried me out pruned me to nothing and yet here I am. Years later feeling like this.

The best part? Or the worst part first?

Hmm..

The best part is I can feel something like this again. I feel this about a man. Not some boy who I can kinda just take the time let him grow up. No. A man, a man who is not a boy and has had a jealous face for months. I've seen it. I talk about the boy and he avoids conversation, he looks elsewhere. I can tell he doesn't like this boy I've liked for almost a year by the faces he makes, by the way I talk about him. The jealousy is there as it shouldn't be because I've never even kissed the boy who just considers us friends.

You want the worst part? I was to naive myself to recognize the signs of the man until recently. I was too stupid to see his motives. I was still a girl in his eyes, but tonight that was changing. I had been changing my appearance, my wardrobe for the boy when I should've been doing it for the man. Tonight I would get to prove that to him. He invited me over.

The boy was in school while the man was at work.

The boy never contacted me to hang out.

The man contacted me immediately to hang out.

I went.

It was afternoon. The perfect day. Bright sunshine, fifty degrees, and I walked to his place. My pussy getting so heated and warm that walking was like the rubbing I was imagining in my head. Love songs came on my iPod. Perfect. Could it Be? Come Down to Me. Hero. Ocean Wide. Against the Night. Alive. Always and Forever. Best for Last. Among many others. Then I realized I had subconsciously put on my "Loving You" playlist. It had no name of who I liked at the time just that title and I was swooning. I was so happy. So excited. I knew you liked me and tonight I'd make sure it'd be more than that. You had finally had the courage to ask me out after the boy gave up on me.

I arrived. Feeling like hours later. Heart pounding. Smiling hugely. Palms sweating. Eyes blurring. I saw you standing there your own place completely yours. The boy lived with his parents. The man lived on his own. I couldn't believe how handsome the man was and how I didn't see it before. Maybe the music had distracted me too much. Or the boy. Could have been the fact we never even talked, or stood next to each other before the years end. But it didn't matter. I was here now.

He gave me a hug and we stood like that for awhile. He had hugged me this last week. After the "break-up" with the boy he could feel my tears the previous week, knew I was in so much pain and the man was there. He had always been there. I felt like crying but I didn't I just held on to him tightly not wanting to let go. I was a tiger and we love our snuggles us big cats.

After awhile he spoke, "Let's go inside, it's getting chilly with the night coming in." Aww how sweet. How'd he notice my shivering? He was wearing a sweater completely warm like a bear and yet I was freezing the sweat turning cold from no longer walking. It was Mid February after all.

We went inside, I took off my shoes and hung my coat up. Then I opened my eyes to his home. First thing I noticed was the computer. Sitting on a wall a landscape background in the midst. I noticed his keys, wallet, and other typical items on the counter. The couch located in the center of the room where the corner housed his 40 in TV. Consoles and controllers lying in wake. Looked to be N64. And maybe a Sega Saturn. This man had lived the 90s with these consoles I was a child, but he was a boy and that didn't bother me. I smiled.

"You like?"

"I love."

He walked over to the couch and patted down next to me. I complied. Nerves. Excitement. Anxiety. All three in tow were in my mind and body.

"Why are you shaking?" He asked.

I looked at my hands, indeed they were. "I'm sorry I didn't realize." I put them in my jacket pockets and sat down next to him. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Always..."

I smiled, that was the Harry Potter quote I loved. I wonder if he did that on purpose. The sentiment given from Severus Snape to Lily Potter. Iroinc. I had red hair and blue eyes like she did. "So, what should we do?" I asked nervously I looked through my lashes at him, he was just staring at me. I giggled. "What?"

"You look beautiful right now."

I blushed. "Thank you, so do you."

He laughed, "Beautiful?!"

I giggled again, "Okay okay, handsome." I saw him blush.

Silence.

But not the weird kind.

He was shy, I was comfortable in silence. I talked a lot in usual time mostly because I make new friends. But I don't think we were there anymore, we were past that. After awhile I turned to him, "So what got you the courage to ask me out? Was it about the boy?"

He paused a bit longer before saying, "Yes and no. I've been meaning to ask you out, but never had the courage. Usually women don't like me or I don't go for it soon enough."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true."

"I suppose."

Silence.

I felt like it was time. "Hey, I know we are just getting to know each other, but I haven't been kissed in a year. Do you think we should skip all "first date rules"? Since we've known each other over a year?"

He turns to me a smile growing on his face, "I thought you'd never ask."

We both started leaning towards each other. I put my hand on his chest, "Wait, one thing. Have you ever been kissed?"

He opened his eyes, "No. You are the first."

Shock, "Really!?"

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

"No. Quite the opposite." I closed my eyes again, but then I felt something. Not his lips. But his hands. They came onto my face caressing my cheeks. He pulled my face closer and any second I'd feel his lips for the first time. My heart was pounding, I'd be surprised if he couldn't hear it. I felt his lips, but not on my lips. First he kissed my nose, both my eyelids, my forehead. Slowly he did this, I gasped outloud. My center was growing hot, this was hot. I briefly fluttered my eyes and could tell he was just feeling where my features were, sensing me through touch, not sight.

Finally after awhile I felt his lips slowly kiss towards mine, he cupped his hand behind my head and I awaited his mouth on mine. Lips touching I felt sparks jump and fly. Shooting in all directions my heart just exploded in passion. Deepening the kiss I felt his tongue push at my pursed lips, I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter my mouth willingly. I felt him explore around glide across my smooth brushed teeth, I could tell he was searching for my tongue which I had pulled back like a tiger in the jungle of mystery ready to pounce on her prey. I did fast. My tongue shot out to his and I heard him groan. I smirked through the kiss as we entangled our tongues together in my mouth. His breath was hot and ready with passion. Passion he's held for a year. My passion just came within a week and it was the strongest I had felt for anyone.

I then preceded to put my tongue to his and back over towards his mouth. At first he fought like a little wolf wanting to just stay in mine, but I was the brass player. My tongue stronger I pushed him and I into his mouth. He moaned as I felt one hand slide down my back to my butt as the other played with my hair, my shoulder length beautiful red hair. I focused on the kiss. Going inside his mouth I soon realized it was bigger than my own, his teeth were perfect no sharp teeth there to cut my tongue. I wrestled with his tongue finding and exploring as he slowly let me. I soon felt his tongue pull out of the way as he fully let me explore his mouth I swished back and forth across his roof and his lower bed where his tongue usually would rest. I wanted to know him inside and out. His tongue came back out and we went back to common ground with equal exploration as I felt his hand grip my butt squeezing it gently. My pussy went crazy she growled as only a little tiger could growl.

We both pulled away then gasping for air. It had been minutes since we had gotten any deep breaths. I opened my eyes slowly reveling in the sensations I was atuned to from my body. I hadn't realized where my hands had gone but I knew now. One hand was on the back of his head feeling his short hair beneath my fingers. Sensation prickling from how short it was the other hand had gone down to his thigh inches away from his peeking out member I could see beneath his jeans. I then realized somehow he had moved in a way where both of his hands were on my butt gripping it like it would run away.

I knew he hadn't been with anyone else before me. Probably even kissed. And I was going to be his first at this rate. I didn't mind. I wanted this. I wanted him. After that kiss. Hell I'd marry him tonight. All the love I've wanted to give someone. I could tell and knew for a fact that this is the man I was going to be with the rest of my life. I finally found him. Or more so he found me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. I must've looked contemplative. "Was that okay? Did I kiss alright?"

I leaned in and kissed him and pushing my tongue into his mouth I gave him the answer. Kinda surprised at even myself it knocked the wind out of him and I fell on top of him. My body pushing onto him as he fell backwards into the depths of the couch. Ha. He probably doesn't know about top/bottom. He's sure going to find out. Who knows, he might like it and prefer it this way. I'd be willing to compromise though. At first shocked he soon recovered and grabbed my waist as he kissed me back.

I started rocking my hips over his. Grinding into his dick. God my pussy... Oh my goodness. Fuck. I could cum right now. I felt him stiffen but could tell he was enjoying it so I continued. My hands had landed on both sides of his head while he had fallen back and I took one hand and started walking like a spider down his chest. Unzipping the sweater as I did so. Smiling realizing he had no other shirt on underneath. His chest was breathing deeply but quickly going up and down as we kept our locked lips. I noticed his chest hair and was pleased. I loved facial hair. It's so natural on the human body that I preferred it. And I was happy. I played with his hair for a bit before continuing my path. But now I followed with my lips. As soon as I pulled away he opened his eyes and stared at me as I kissed down his chin to his neck and down his chest.

I opened up the sides of his zippered sweater to see all of him. If he was cold at all he made no comment. For I was on fire. I kissed his chest everywhere. I hadn't done this with a man for years. Years and years since I had slept with a man. But tonight. it wasn't just about sleeping with him. I was going all out. I'm going to make love to him. As if we were married. My other hand joined in the exploring of his chest while his hands held my arms. I saw as he just watched what I was doing. In some ways I think he was learning by my teaching on how he would please me. One hand went to one of his nipples. They were perked up as to be expected. I turned him on which was excellent. My mouth went to the other still staring into his beautiful eyes. They were the perfect color right now. Green. My absolute favorite. I felt a poke in my stomach knowing it was his dick. I will get there. For now I continue to explore him. I put the nipple in my mouth. It was hard and I sucked it for a bit like it was a teet of a baby to a mother's breast. He gasped and breathed heavily occasionally closing his eyes in bliss but opened them just to continue watching me. He started bucking his hips. The animal of instinct coming out of him. The human interaction wanting him to take over to be the male. I could sense it because now I was in full tiger form.

Before I knew it I heard him growl as suddenly he sat up and put my face to his as we kissed him taking off his sweater completely so his top half of his handsome body before my very eyes which were closed. I pulled away so I could look at him. I felt down his arms his muscles. His silky smooth biceps perfect in front of me. Maybe he would carry me to his bedroom soon. After admiring he then leaned in and pressed me back to the couch. Here comes his male nature to take over the woman's body. It turned me on. Soon he was on top of me kissing my neck, playing with my hair with one hand and the other was unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing. His hand was shaking. Whether because he was kissing my neck or nerves I helped him. I pulled my shirt off after only a few buttons had come loose. Now I was in my bra.

"Oh right. Bra."

I giggled. "Yes, women wear these too."

"You don't need now." He smiled and kissed me again taking off my bra in the process after some difficulty. Once pulled away he released my lips to look at me. His eyes slowly wracked my chest. Pausing and admiring each breast in the perfect C's I had. "I did mention you're beautiful."

"Once or twice. Go ahead, they don't bite." I could see the virgin nerves in him whereas I had experience. It was like he was a boy again not knowing what to do with a naked woman. And yet he jumped right into them. His mouth covered my left breast suddenly as his hand went to my right and I gasped throwing my head back laying back down on the couch after sitting up to take off my shirt and bra. He sucked them at first very subtly. "More..."

He sucked harder, the other hand flittering my nipple on the other as I gasped in pleasure. I almost went overboard when his tongue started flitting my nipple in his mouth over and over. I squirmed. My pussy dripping so much I definitely needed new underwear after this. One of my hands went to his head as I helped guide him to my breast moving his head in circles as I could tell he was trying to fit the whole thing in his mouth. Then with a shot of pleasure and pain at the same time I moaned as I felt his teeth gently bite my nipple, "Oh!" I shouted in pleasure.

Seeing it turn me on he continued gently nipping me. I notified him to not get too bitey, but it felt good. Me being tiger I was just thinking of his tigery side. I'd have to ask him later what his animal was. The other hand kept playing but for a brief moment I felt cold air on both as he switched sides. Mouth going on the other and his other hand now playing with the well bitten nipple. Slow at first he started the same way he had done previously and built up to the biting.

Feeling like this so much I felt like I was going to burst. I opened my eyes and watched my attacker. My lover. My passion. My... Soulmate. Fondle me handle me, bite me, and most of all care for me. A few moments later I couldn't bear it anymore and I pulled his face up to mine as we kissed passionately again. Going straight for the tongue, I was getting so weak in the knees his tongue won out as it went deep inside me. I still felt both of his hands on both of my breasts and I was in total bliss. He was indeed a good kisser like he was so confident to say himself.

I managed to move my legs around his waist and grip him tightly our centers on each other only thing in the way were the clothes and I was reeling in the fact his dick was so close to my pussy. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted. And before I knew it he was carrying me to his room. Us still kissing my legs wrapped around his waist as his hands holding me from my butt. He carefully laid me on his bed as got into a comfortable position with him laying on me now. I felt so warm, but I didn't mind. It was like I was in a cocoon of love now.

My hands excitedly went down to his jeans and I unbuttoned them while kissing him and zipped them down. Pulling away he quickly discharged them. I felt his hands trembling at my own pair and realized, he wasn't practiced in taking off any clothing items in the heat of passion. I helped. Soon my jeans were off and the both of us were only in our underwear, him it was boxers. Sexy. i had decided to wear my black lacey underwear tonight. Just in the off chance he'd see them. Just as I thought that we stopped kissing for a moment and he looked down, I heard him growl. "God your sexy." His voice had suddenly become low and musky. Turn on.

"So do you handsome." I looked at his boxers which were wet in a certain area. Glad I was turning him on because the same was happening for me too. He towered over me hands on either side of my head chest right in front of me but I slid down the bed towards his boxers. His member was poking downwards and I reached a hand up to cup him. He gasped. Loudly.

"My.." He couldn't finish as I squeezed him gently. He was so hot it almost blazed my hand I stroked through his boxers back and forth up and down as soon he was jerking into my hand. I felt him start shaking as his arms were getting weak from holding himself up. I gently told him to lay on his back. he obliged. His eyes green with passion and lust. But what I could truly define was I saw the love in them. Now I was sitting to the side of him my hand never leaving his dick. One of his hands came to cup my lower back and the other he placed behind his head to prop himself up so he could watch. I started stroking him more and he'd close his eyes in passion but opened them so he could watch. It was like he couldn't decide what he wanted more. I told him it was fine to close his eyes if he wanted to. He just smiled, "I want to watch you."

His boxers were soaking now and it was time for them to come off and give me the big reveal. I hope he was. Big enough to feel something but not too big. I haven't had a dick inside me for 7 years and I didn't want to be in pain tonight. I gently pulled down his boxers but they were caught between the bed and himself. Noticing what I was doing he helped also pulling off his socks in the process and replacing his hands back to where they had been. Once he leaned back I started with his face slowly putting my eyes down his chest to finally his penis. "Holy shit."

His member was pulsating sticking upwards toward his face and it was at least 6 inches. Fully erect and such a fucking turn on. I salivated at the mouth. I glanced at him gave him a big smile and went straight in for the prey. I leaned over and licked the top of him. Tasting the saltyness of him turned me on even more as I swirled my tongue over the tip. I could tell he was enjoying it immensely as his dick started pulsing towards me. I then brought a hand over and underneath him and started exploring his balls. Mhmm. He was hairy and not a shave in sight. I mean I wouldn't have minded he shaved, doesn't bother me either way, but I do prefer hair. Which I was happy he had. Soon I took his whole tip in my mouth. Sucking I felt him groan above me This was probably the first time he's ever felt this kind of pleasure ever before. I felt his hand move to my head as he encouraged me to go deeper. He didn't push which was nice. I could take my time and not be forced into any of it.

But I wanted more. I took more of him in my mouth wetting him with my saliva and his saltyness taste of himself. Soon I couldn't even taste the salt, just him, smell him, taste him, be him. "Oh... My...G-" I gently bit on him and he stopped mid sentence and gasped. I knew penis' and they were sensitive, it was more just like a love bite. Before I knew it he had sat up pulled me off of him to kiss me. Passionately with so much fire.

His fingers no longer trembling he pulled down my underwear and automatically plunged his fingers inside to my heat. He circled around my clit at first in circles but then in a W shape back and forth with two fingers. How'd he know how to do this!? "OH!" Almost cumming I tried distracting him again I grabbed his dick and started stroking fast. He slowed his fingers on my pussy.

Pulling away, "You're still fully dressed tiger."

FUCK. He called me my pet name. I growled. He pushed up my booty and we got my underwear off which was completely soaked anyways. I then crawled over the top of him my breasts hanging down in front of me and then I sat up right on his stomach so he could see me. His turn to growl. I watched as he took me in. He licked his lips which somehow turned me on even more.

"You are so beautiful."

"Stop talking." I leaned over and kissed him. Now we were both fully naked fully turned on and ready to advance into the unknown of passionate love making. Flipping us over I let him be in control as my knees came up exposing myself fully to him. Glancing down and then back at me. I just nodded. I was so ready for this. Been ready for this my whole life. To make love to the one person I want to be with forever and always.

At first he tried to find my hole, but he was new to the whole experience so I helped guide him a little and soon he was at the entrance. We looked into each other's eyes. Blue into green. Green into blue. This was the moment. The moment that would change everything about our relationship. No longer would I be single. No longer would I be alone anymore. I was going to enter heaven with this man I had fallen for with denial and secrecy. I loved him. I realized that in this moment. Like I said I was just to naive to even recognize how much passion he did have for me. But this was the moment that we both were on the same wave lengths at long last and I was so ready.

He entered. Slow at first waiting for my pussy to get accustomed to his throbbing big penis. After many glances painful at first on my end I began to feel him moving slowly and more easily as my little tiger became wet with excitement and passion. He started going in deeper and we both did the same process, slowly and more easily. Soon I noticed and felt his entire penis inside of me at long last. I was in heaven. It felt so good. He started thrusting slow at first just to make sure I was okay. "Faster."

He obliged going a little faster and deeper. Every thrust I felt us getting closer to one another becoming more of one person rather than two different human beings. His mouth then came down upon my breast and I gasped as he thrust. He sucked but soon realized he couldn't do both very well so we ended up just staring into each other's eyes as he made love to me.

I also felt like his cock was growing inside of me getting bigger and as he thrust faster I could feel it jerking in ways that wasn't threw his thrusts. God it felt so fucking good. "Faster..." I managed to gasp in passion. He obeyed. I stared in his eyes as we made love. He moved faster and faster. I grasped his bed sheets for it was the only thing I could, but then I felt his hands as he moved closer to me as he thrust in deep within me. Hitting the very furthers wall I had inside of me. I screamed outloud. "Fuck!"

Our hands clasped together he continued thrusting harder and faster harder and faster. I was breathing heavily. So was he. Faster and faster. So much passion so much love. He continued. I unclasped one hand and put it down on my clit while he thrusted. When I masturbated with my drumstick I did this with my other hand to release myself. I rubbed my clit fast super fast just back and forth and my pussy intensified I was close. Very close.

Both with sweating bodies he then went as fast as he could pounding into me our last hands remaining clasped together. I squeezed his hand tight as I suddenly felt like I'd release, "I have to.. I'm about to."

"Me too hold on a little longer."

I moaned, I had to release so bad but I wanted it to be with him. My body was jerking with his. We were moving more as a unit now. Suddenly I felt him inside me tightening. "OH tiger!"

As I felt his seed go deep within me I felt myself releasing myself as I cried out, "I LOVE YOU!"

Our seeds mixing together we gasped out he had fallen over me but not on me as he tried catching his breath. I felt him easily slide out and myself dripping with his seed and my juices. Kissing him passionately as he laid next to me I snuggled into him as he wrapped us up in his covers which were a mess by that point and I leaned on his chest. I looked up into his eyes smiling. He smiled back at me, "Does this mean we are together?" I asked hopefully. I hope this would continue to grow. To marriage, unto the rest of our lives.

"Of course. And by the way tiger. I've loved you since I first saw you."  
**_**

**I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! Many love songs later I finally finished it. I started it about 2 1/2 hours ago and finished at 10 minutes to 2 am. I hope you liked this. I tried to make it as general as possible so anybody could relate to this story. No names were used but names are in my version. Until next time happy viewing and go take the time to love your partners if you have them. :P Keep things spicy! :D**


	2. The Beginning

**Hey all! I know this was a one-shot story, but I might be doing this more! I loved writing the first chapter and I feel extremely inspired to do a 2nd! I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for reading!**

It had been a month. A month since our 'get together'. But that was it. It wasn't a 'get together'. It was making love. Two people who had so much passion for another that we acted and we are together now. And he had said he loved me. _Loved. _I can't remember the last time I felt this way for anybody before. Him loving me, me loving him. It was one in the same.

Over the month we got to know each other better, we talk walks to the park. As the sun was finally starting to shine out in the world the green grass was springing up into spring causing everything to be beautiful, pine trees in the park also started to look more green than the brown it had been. As we walked in each park we went to, I counted maybe 15-20. Almost every single day he'd get off work and so would I. We'd meet at yet another park in the city just to see what it was like. I think he preferred the park downtown. It was the biggest and had a beautiful view of the river. Every time we walked we held hands and talked. Occasionally I squeezed his hand three times to mark our love and he'd squeeze back thrice to repeat what was in my heart.

We had learned about our physical sides with the passion we held for each other, but it was nice to just get to know each other in a mental or emotional state as well. I learned he came from a good family and that made me happy. I wonder if someday he'll have a family reunion that he'll invite me to. I mean, I wouldn't keep any names straight, but it would be fun to try. I told him about my family, my pets I had owned over the years, cats and dogs alike. Though it really sucked to live in my apartment when I wasn't allowed any kind of pet of any kind. Though maybe fish, I just didn't like fish.

We would play board games, card games, video games, any kind of games really. He was a gamer as was I and it worked perfectly that we would play my favorite video game one day and the next we'd play his favorite. When I came to stay at his house we'd play card or board games. From Risk, to Sorry!, even Monopoly. The simple ones, but also more complex ones that required a lot of strategy and I can't remember the names of. It was so fun, we even tried a co-op game that dealt with NPC monsters, and to me, that was the most fun game.

We watched multiple movies, whether they were action packed (his favorite) or romance (mine). We'd go back and forth between movies to make it even and I even ended up showing off my entire video set of homemade movies of myself from the time I was born up until Kindergarten. I even saw a video of himself when he was in high school. Now that was special. I showed him photos of my entire family tree, started with me and then worked from my parents to my dad's side. I didn't quite own the original photos of my mom's side yet, even showed him my genealogy book and he took quite an interest in that. He had showed me his baby album as well and it was so cool to look at. I love genealogy, to know where my heritage is from is just really cool to know those kinds of facts.

But most of all he supported me in my career. A few times he even came to work with me, as I work in a church it's a different type of career. He sat next to me in the front row and even if it was a brief time I sat next to him during the sermon we held hands and it felt like I was on Cloud 9 and living a dream I've wanted for so long in my life.

When we touched there were sparks everywhere in my body, down to my navel, from the tips of my hair to the tips of my toes. He made me feel things I didn't know were possible in real life. All the things I've read in books or seen on tv or movies couldn't compare to how much I loved him. Now and forever. I was looking for my soulmate, my love of my life, and ultimately my partner to spend the rest of eternity together. And I think after all this time I finally found him. And he had been by my side the entire time.

But now it was time for me to wait for him to come over. He was taking me out for a first "real date." Yeah I know, a month go by and still no outing to a dinner or a movie? Well tonight was the night and even knowing I'd see him soon I was still nervous. I decided to put on an extremely beautiful blue dress. As it was his favorite color I wanted it to be perfect for him, he deserves blue and I wanted to look sexy to him. Mom and I had gone store shopping the previous week and so we searched around for the perfect dress for him to see me in.

I stood up and got into the shower, I had been researching music at my computer and looked at the time it was 5:38pm and he would pick me up at 7. I had just over an hour to make sure everything was going to be in place. I turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot. I took off my pajamas that I had been wearing and checked the temperature. Perfect! I hopped into the shower and turned around feeling the heat go onto my body. I grabbed the soap off the divot in the wall and started to scrub clean. I kept thinking to how tonight was going to go. I know he knew I loved Olive Garden so much I knew we would go there, but as for the movie, I didn't know what was even playing. Ah well, as long as I was with him I would be so happy anyways. I rinsed myself as I went to work on shampoo and conditioner. I had bought a new kind this last week and it was Aloe & Waterlily. I had just opened it, so I wonder if he would like the smell of my hair tonight. If he got close enough. I let my hair soak up the freshness while I proceeded to shave, I was going to shave everywhere except my furriness of my pussy. He seemed to have liked it the last time and I would just trim it, it was getting a bit shaggy and I wanted to look special if it got to that tonight. I wanted it to. We hadn't done anything for a month but I think he was hinting at tonight.

After my shower I grabbed the towel hanging off the sink and started drying, the steam was so high I ended up wiping a towel on the mirror just so I could see. Staring back at me was a red-haired blue-eyed woman who has been so happy this last month she sometimes feels like it's a dream until it's not. I then slipped on the midnight blue dress as there were no buttons on this dress and I started getting ready to go. I started brushing my hair and teeth and then put a headband in that was also blue in color, though more like a teal. Hey at least I'd have an accent that could stand out to him. After that I put on some make up, not overbearing, but just natural. I usually don't wear make up if ever over the years, but for some reason I want to impress him. Make sure I can look my best in front of him. I wanted to do that for him and for myself.

Finishing up I glanced at the clock: 6:55pm. Oh perfect! He's just about to get here! I then shut off my bathroom light, snagged my leather jacket and walked up to the living room. I sat on the couch and waited until he showed up in his blue pick-up truck. I'm glad he was driving, I don't like driving trucks myself at all, prefer small cars where I'm closer to the ground to have more control. Sure enough a few minutes passed and pulled in the driveway right at 7 o'clock. I stood up and walked over to the door and walked out. I went over and got inside his truck, "Hello honey."

"Hey tiger." I loved tigers, so it kinda stuck around, my nickname and all.

"We ready?"

"Are you?"

"Yes!" I kinda jumped up a little to show the excitement that I had. _Our first REAL date! _He then pulled out of the driveway and we were already on the way to the restaurant. I turned to him, "So what movie are we seeing?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh come on!" I was truly curious what movie was out that he'd want to see, I hoped they wouldn't be all romantic movies, just for his sake and all. But he really didn't seem to mind romances at all. In fact most of the time he seemed to enjoy them in a lot of ways. Maybe some of the romantic movies reflected us in multiple ways and that's why he liked them. I'm just happy he enjoyed my favorite one overall, as long as that was okay, I was happy.

We pulled into the restaurant and just like I had predicted it was Olive Garden. "Hold on a second." I watched as he got out of his truck and walked over to my side. Aww how sweet. He opened my door and held out his hand, such a gentleman! I took it as I smiled up at him he just smiled back at me with his beautiful eyes. They were blue/green with a ring of brown towards the center of the pupil I realized over the course of the month but as green was my favorite color I only saw that color in his eyes all the time. My favorite, and they were so beautiful, like he was. Perfect in every way.

I got out of his truck and we held hands as he led us to the front doors. Coming inside he goes over to the front and grabs our seats by taking the little device used to let us know when it was time to go sit in the restaurant. We went back over to the seats at the front of the restaurant and sat down quietly waiting. There was a family across from us that had two little girls and there was another couple standing by the door talking to each other but with their phones out. Huh I just realized, I forgot my phone. Ah well. He was the only thing on my mind. I wanted to snuggle into his neck and stay there forever but I refrained, he wasn't much to be one to be completely public even though I wanted to show the world he was mine. But I respected him for that so I held back just glad that we were even holding hands.

After a couple minutes I felt the vibration through his body of the little device letting us know that our seats would soon be filled with our bodies. We got up and he led me behind the waitress as we walked towards the back of the restaurant. I heard him ask her something and she said, "Sure sure, this way then!" We almost did a 180 as we turned sharply and went down another part of the restaurant. As we came to the table I gasped outloud. We were in what seemed like a private area of the restaurant and right in front of me was a table for two. A small round table with two chairs on either side. Wait, he did this for me!? Nobody's ever done this sort of thing for me!

"Honey...!" He turned and just smiled at me as he led me over to the table and I sat down unzipping my coat and hanging it on the back of the chair. I realized, he hadn't seen what I looked like yet.

"Oh my gosh..." He gasped looking me up and down, "You look so beautiful tiger." I blushed.

"I wanted to for you." I watched as he sat down. "Diet Coke." I said to the waitress. I looked to see how he would react to her, he seemed to think for a bit.

"Just a water for me." And his eyes were on me, he didn't even glance at her, I mean I wouldn't be jealous because I knew he was mine, but still. She was an attractive woman and maybe I'd feel a twinge if he had looked at her. But he hadn't, his eyes were on me. I reached over the table and he immediately responded putting his hand across mine as we held each other. I didn't like the "across the table" thing, but I moved my feet towards his and he responded immediately as we played footsie with each other getting comfortable. I smiled as he smiled back at me. He looked so handsome tonight, to compliment my dress he was wearing a blue plaid long-sleeved shirt and white pants. He looked so handsome and even though it was just a typical night out, tonight felt like we had advanced our relationship, even if we had already had sex.

After a time we had our drinks and were talking over the salad, we both enjoyed the salad at Olive Garden far more than the soup. He did ask what it was for the night but I guess ended up having the salad with me. Of course for the main dish I was going to get Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo and he was going to get his favorite dish, the Chicken Parmesan.

As our dishes were served my senses of the nose went into overdrive and my mouth watered. I was hungry.

I dug in.

After dinner it was time to head to the movies. I kept bugging him what we were going to see but he kept tight lipped about it all. When we arrived at the theater and he went and bought the tickets as I followed along behind him, "Two for Sonic." OH! I had forgotten about the video game movie that was coming out around this time! Now I was excited after all! I gave him a big smile which he returned. We walked inside in the theater, "Do you want popcorn?" I shook my head.

"Nah, don't have to have it, it always costs an arm and leg to buy it anyways. I don't need it." He walked us over to the line that had formed for the food, "What are you doing?"

"Getting us popcorn." I rolled my eyes and he saw, "I want my girlfriend to have popcorn, because I can totally tell you want popcorn."

"It's not a requirement it's expensive! And you already paid for dinner and you drove! We don't need this!"

"No, but I know you want this. It's fine really."

I decided to back off, "Oh alright, but that means we share a coke. Or else I'm just going to get thirsty after all the buttery salty popcorn."

"That's fine, diet coke?"

"Always." He smiled as we stepped up to the woman at the counter. Damn, what's with all these attractive women around tonight?! I felt my inner tiger just want to growl out, was she flirting with him? I subtly squeezed his hand three times just to make sure and he immediately looked at me and squeezed three times a big smile on his face. I think he caught my jealousy and now he was reassuring me that I was the only one for him.

Soon we were walking to the Sonic movie theater and we walked inside. Once in we chose our seats and sat down. We were a few minutes early and I watched as he shut off his phone completely. We talked a bit more, mostly about the movie and how both of us were kind of excited about it and wondering if it really was as good as the reviews said it was.

As the previews started we kept eating popcorn. We had decided to keep the middle arm rest up so that we could snuggle together. We were towards the back of the theater and nobody was sitting behind us. He had the popcorn in his lap and I had the diet coke on the other side of me on my right so that I could access it faster than him. He had gotten a large in both the popcorn and the drink. We started watching the movie a few minutes later.

It was during the movie that we finished the popcorn and he set it aside on the other side of him. I snuggled up into his chest as we continued watching. This had been the most perfect date ever. I think that even if it was slightly different, maybe restaurant or the movie that was playing in front of us, it wouldn't matter because now we were finally out and about together on a typical "date night". Even though we already knew each other in the bedroom. Of course tonight I'd be spending the night at his apartment again and I was anxious to get back to his apartment and let things escalate again. Even just thinking about it now, my little tiger woke up from her hibernation.

At first I just twirled my hands on his chest through his plaid shirt. I heard his breathing hitch and I smiled into his chest. I think me just touching him had an effect that lasted a lifetime for him. I was told I had sensitive hands. They could go as hard as dragon scales but be as light as feathers sometimes. Slowly I crawled my fingers up to his shaved off beard. A little disappointment ran through me. I always liked when his beard grew out, but I knew this was his look as well. One of these days I'll convince him. Even just once.

I listened to his heartbeat and I heard it speed up a little bit. My ear was right on his chest, my good ear that is. My left one. Just as I started stroking his face. I did this for a few minutes. One hand was around my back occasionally rubbing it and his left hand was intertwined with my left hand just holding it and sometime stroking as well. I kept stroking his face as we watched the movie. I was only half paying attention. I mean it wasn't bad, but my focus was more on the love of my life, he was just more interesting to me at the moment.

Pretty soon I think he was focused more on me as well as the sexual tension between us escalated. I mean we hadn't made love to each other for a month and I was going crazy. I started moving my hand slowly towards his lips softly touching them as his mouth opened a little to feel the sensations. At one point he opened his mouth wide and playfully took my finger in his mouth and I almost squealed out but held back. He only gave me a smirk as I tilted my head up towards him when I looked. For a brief flash of white in the theater I could see his face. His eyes were so beautiful in that moment and I could see his pupils were dilated, whether because we were in a dark theater or for other reasons I don't know, but I knew one thing. He wanted me. And I wanted him.

I leaned up to him and kissed him. With as much passion as I could. For a couple seconds we just kissed normal like we usually did but then after a couple seconds I opened my mouth bigger and pushed my tongue into his mouth as he opened up for me to devour him. I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled me closer, if that was even possible. And I moved my tongue around his mouth, feeling his teeth, playing with his tongue, and the best part which got him the most I think was pulling his tongue back into my mouth by sucking. I felt him doing the same thing to me, which always turned me on. Even just kissing him turned me on in ways no other man could. No other woman could I either. In this moment, even with the dinner and movie in my mind, they were just the background, the true thoughts were of my boyfriend whom I loved with all my heart and was kissing in this moment.

As our tongues swirled together I slowly brought my hand down his chest and towards his member. Just to see. Just to see how turned on he was. I felt him take a deep breath as I closed in on it. Yes he was extremely turned on right in front of me and in public, in the theater and that right there turned me on so much more than I ever thought possible. I smiled through our kiss as I deepen it even more. I took his lip into my mouth and playfully bit it, going soft at first and I felt him groan and jerk in my hand down below, my little tiger was now officially awake.

As we pulled away the lights slowly came back on, I turned around, "Oh!"

"The movies done." I looked back at him he had passion in his eyes as sure did I. I could tell my eyes were darker than they had been for a very long time. We both knew it was time to go back home.

We got up and we left the theater to head back to his apartment, though in most cases now, I truly believe that it was our apartment now. I was often more times than not by now. And when I stayed we never did anything but sleep next to each other. We both wanted to limit our sexual encounters only so we could get used to one another, and I was fine with that. But I think that tonight was going to be extremely different. Our first real date marked a milestone we had to overcome and now that we had we can release the sexual tension between us that we had built up over the course of the previous month.

Once arriving home we barely made it through the door and took off our shoes and coats before I was on top of him. I kissed him as his hands automatically went to my waist. Not even caring I unzipped his pants and pulled them down he kicked them off as we kissed passionately tongues intertwined between us as my center throbbed and ached for him. I finally was going to get him tonight and not have to resort to my vibrator which could only pleasure me so much and keep me satisfied for so long. "Oh hun." I moaned into the kiss as he gave a smile pulling away and saying.

"This needs to come off." His fingers were at the hem of my dress and I giggled. I lifted up my arms as he slowly pulled off the dress from bottom to top and I was left in my underwear. "Oh!" I hadn't worn a bra, the dress was tight enough that I hadn't a need of it.

"Surprised?" I smirked through his red face as he stared down at me.

"Yes and no, I just know I love." We kissed again as he lead me backwards towards his bedroom through some left and right turns we make it to his bedroom and by that point I had undone all his buttons in the front of his plaid shirt and I ripped it off of him backwards as he was no in his boxers and white t-shirt he always seemed to wear underneath. Not wanting to pull away immediately I pushed him onto his bed as he sat down I leaned over him and kept kissing him. His hands were around my butt rubbing in circles and driving me crazy. I had worn my silky black underwear again and I knew that this would happen. If I didn't know then I just wanted it to happen.

As I pulled away from the kiss he immediately went to my breasts. One hand cupped one and his mouth went to the other sucking and biting softly. I gasped out in pleasure. _Finally. _As he did that I pulled up his shirt and for a brief moment he helped pull it over his head and we threw it off to the side as he went back to my breasts. I was on complete fire. Him touching me alone was so powerful that I felt like I could cum with him touching me. The sparks I felt a month almost two months ago now when he hugged me were still there. They hadn't left, and if anything they were so much stronger. I looked at his chest and smiled, at least he had hair here. I played with his chest hair as he suckled me like a baby.

Sucking harder I felt his teeth nibble at my nipple and it felt so good I almost was shaking. I think he caught on because he scooted back on his bed as he pulled my hands toward himself and told me to sit in front of him. But before he could I gave him the look that told him of a tease and I started playing with the hem of my underwear, he just stared at me. He hadn't seen anything like this before, which was good, because I wanted to keep him guessing about what I would usually do next all the time.

I played and even turned around and slapped my butt a few times as I slowly teased down my underwear. I'd put down one side of it down my thigh then bring it back up into place around my waist. I did this for a few minutes before I think I drove him insane and he reached over and stood up behind me because I had my butt to him and he reached around me and plunged his hand down my underwear into the jungle hair of my cleanly trimmed pussy. I gasped and growled as I leaned back into him. I felt his boner through his boxers as his dick poked me in my butt and I felt even more turned on then I had been previously.

I felt his hand move onto my clit as he rubbed it back and forth. It's like he remembered what to do. Or the fact he might have researched about what to do. I'd have to ask him later. I then felt his mouth go onto my neck as goosebumps spread across my arms as he touched me and held me close. His body covered mine in a way that if we weren't about to make love, it felt like he was sheltering me from anything in life and holding me close. I became aware his other hand was cupping my right breast as he played with the nipple while his right hand was deepening in the depths of my pussy.

I then felt a finger slide right between my thighs underneath where my hole was and I gasped, "Horny are we honey?" His voice was deep, musky, and throaty.

I growled, "Only for the love of my life." He slid his finger back and forth as I jerked into his hand. Anytime much longer and I'd have to turn around and push him on his bed. But I enjoyed the feeling of him touching me. I hadn't felt this way in a month and this had been way too long. I then felt his finger go inside of me as his thumb played with my clit at the same time. How was he this good!? I gasped outloud pleasure filling me fully to the core. I felt the spark ignite into flames that burned from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

In this moment I just felt him touching me, the world around me was already fallen away and all I could feel was my boyfriend holding me the way I've always wanted to be held. In his arms. As my juices started flowing down below I realized how much he could turn me on with so little he could do. After a month this feeling was very much dominating my body. He was moving his other hand on my breast gripping and pinching my nipple, my nipples I didn't think were that sensitive, at least I didn't think I could feel good when somebody touched them. But when he did, I felt everything. I felt so much flame erupt inside of me I could barely hold back.

So I flipped around surprising him suddenly as he pulled his hands out of my panties and across my back as I turned around to face him. I kissed him hard almost catching him off guard as I tried to swallow his whole mouth into mine in so much passion. He grunted a bit which made me feel like I turned him on even more. I felt his dick below me poking me at my center. It seems we were almost the average height and we fit as one, he didn't have to lean down to kiss me and I didn't have to stand on my toes to kiss him back.

Our tongues intertwined within one another made me want him so much more. I released his lips as I started kissing down his cheek to his neck. At first I just put playful kisses, but then I started using some of my tongue until I finally did what I wanted I opened my mouth and bit him. Not hard, just only to surprise him. I wanted to mark him as my own. Plus I wanted to see if he liked this sort of thing. He gasped out, "Tiger..." I smiled as I playfully bit again before kissing and sucking his neck. He was my prey and I would take him. My tiger teeth going to leave my mark on him.

After I made sure I left a mark I started kissing down his collarbone over across to the middle of his chest. His hairy chest that made me so happy. I then started kissing downward as I shrunk onto my knees kissing down the center of his chest past his belly button and to the tops of his boxers. I could tell he was extremely turned on because not only was I in this position but his member was currently at my throat. I smiled before slowly releasing his dick to the open air of his room. He shook off his boxers as I looked at him, first at his amazing body part that let myself get more wet below then up to his eyes. He was watching me, hands at his side for the moment awaiting whatever I had planned to do to him. So I did.

Immediately I took him in my mouth. I could taste his saltyness and bitterness at first. I started slow just tonguing around feeling my way around his penis. Getting familiar with it again I remembered then that he was going to taste so good soon. I took one of my hands and placed it on his ass. Just to feel him closer to me and make sure I knew where I was at, the other hand I moved towards his balls and started rubbing them and squeezing them gently, playfully. I was glad he didn't shave down here, for me it was the natural jungle way that really turned me on, let the hair grow. I sucked him a little bit harder then and his penis jerked in my mouth causing my own center to ignite into flames. I was so turned on.

After a bit I moved my hand from his balls up to his penis at the base and started stroking while I still sucked him. He seemed to enjoy that so I continued. I managed to position myself to look up at him and he had his eyes clothes. When I hit a certain nerve I felt him jerk in my mouth and then I felt one of his hands move to my hair on my head and start stroking it. He knew I loved being pet like a tiger. I sucked harder and then pulled away as I heard him moan a bit, "No..."

"Good things come to those who wait." I whispered back, leaning over to him and giving him kisses on each of his thighs. His radiating heat was turning me on more and my own center was having a hard time what with the fact I still had underwear on myself.

Knowing and feeling the same reaction, "Tiger, these come off." His hands had moved to my panties again and a second later he pulled them down so I was in complete air right in front of him. "So beautiful." He said before kissing me again in passion and love after he brought me to my feet again. We stood there intertwined together, or bodies meshing into one. I felt his dick in between my legs throbbing as my juices flowed from my pussy onto him. Hugging him as close as I could I gently pushed him back onto his bed and we fell on top of his sheets. He was smiling through the kiss and I did too happy that we never broke apart from each other as he slowly slid us up the bed to his pillow.

After minutes which felt like seconds I pulled away and opened my eyes to his warming green love filled eyes. He looked up at me and gave me his cheesy grin. The one I fell for the very first time I saw it directed towards me. I smiled back, even in this moment I could be happy. I could just lay down my head and be completely content. But of course, both our desire for one another and our bodies wanted and entirely different thing between us.

I then proceeded to move my hips in a circle upon him. His hands were around my hips and my hands were holding myself up. He would close his eyes and groan occasionally as we just both felt the pleasure between us rise. I then pushed myself up and grabbed his dick and slid it right into my awaiting vagina. It slid in extremely easily this time, even if we hadn't had sex for a month, it was like it had just been days. Of course I had been practicing with a vibrator so that when we did have sex again my body would be able to handle his inches and not be painful. But I was so turned on that it just slid right in.

"Honey!" I said as he grunted. We both wanted this. I wanted him. He wanted me. We wanted each other. It wasn't just having sex, it was making _love._

At first I moved my hips slowly just so I could feel him inside of me. I didn't want to release right away but only to feel the pleasure, be in the moment. And he seemed to want to savor the feeling as well as he just laid there. We looked deep in each others eyes. Blue into green. Green into blue. God he looked so handsome in this moment. As we started moving together I put one hand to his scruffiness of his beard and stroked his face occasionally running my finger over his lips. At one point he took my finger in his mouth and started sucking it. Just as if it were my nipple. I then took my finger out of his mouth and placed my hands on his chest.

I started moving faster. I wanted to feel him more. His body moving with mine underneath me felt like we were the only two in the whole world and I _loved_ this feeling. I felt him gently squeeze my ass as we moved more in sync with each other. I could feel his penis throbbing inside of me and it felt so good. I would move in and out making my knees rise and fall with him on the bed and he would buck his hips up occasionally to meet my center.

Right then he got up on at first on his elbows and then sat up and he flipped us over, "Oof!" I exclaimed as we were still connected down below.

"Sorry. But let me take over tiger. I don't know how much longer I can go on." I chuckled. Of course. We were both so on fire, we needed to get to the final moments. And the best part.

Soon he was over me and he was pushing against my center and it felt so good. I was breathing more heavier and I knew that soon we would be climaxing together. At first he started slow to make sure I was accustomed to him. But soon realized that I was dripping so much there didn't need to be the cautious part. Faster he went and still we connected our eyes together. Never looking away from one another. Heart pounding I was only thinking about him. Him and him alone. He moved faster in time with me as I buckled my hips to meet his so we were in sync with one another.

"Faster honey." I said. I always preferred the faster over the harder. And he obliged moving faster as I demanded. My heart was beating faster as our bodies started sweating as we melted into each other. I then felt one of his hands move upon my breast and start pinching and rubbing my nipple and I was going into overdrive. His other hand crawled it's way to my clit and he started pleasuring it, using the circle or the back and forth as he kept pushing inside me. I was going to spill soon, "I'm almost there..." I managed to gasp as my throat was getting extremely dry.

"Me too..." He went even faster as we gasped together. He was so incredible and I didn't have to hear it to know that our hearts were beating as one now.

Fairly soon he was going as fast as he could and we were beating together. Faster. Harder. Faster. Harder. It was as if we were going to break the bed. I gripped the sheets beneath me as pleasure and stars and white light crossed my vision. I was still watching him but everything was turning to cloud nine. He pounded into me. Stopping only momentarily and then another hard push. He grabbed my hips for more support and he went even faster.

The climax was getting to be too much. "Honey!"

Just about the same time he shouted out, "Tiger!" I released. Hard. I felt him release inside of me at the same time and could feel his cum enter my body, my blood stream, and everywhere it could possibly go. Hearts beating fast he collapsed on top of me, being very careful not to squish me. Him having super short hair I played with it as he pulled out and we came down from the high. It was like we had just taken ecstasy. I loved him. So much. And tonight had been so perfect. As I played with his hair I thought about the future. If this was the future between us. I'm glad that this was _**the beginning.**_

**Thank you all for reading! I know this had originally been only one chapter but I had decided on writing another! I hope you enjoyed it! If this is meant to be a story so be it! And I'll keep posting about it! Hope you enjoyed it! I decided that with this current story I won't go back and edit. Just have to bear my mistakes. Well if a next time see ya! If not, hope you enjoyed! Happy reading!**


End file.
